Return To Neverland
by CandyCola
Summary: Sequel to the people movie of Peter Pan. Romance between Peter and Wendys Grand daughter. Bit off time wise but oh well. Please read! Please review! I love reviews!


A/N: This is my kind of version of Return to Never land, except not all Disney-fied up. The idea is that this is Wendy's Grandaughter, Mary and it is set in the present. It may be a bit off, time wise, but use your imagination. Also this is a lot like the original movie, it is meant to be that history is sort of repeating itself. In addition, I am not the best with my grammar and as you know, spell check doesn't pick things up like which to to use. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mary Darling was just like any other 12 year old. She liked make-up, clothes and having fun. Of course she was also just entering the stage when she noticed boys. One day she came back from home covered in mud from a fight she had had with her friend Rachel. As soon as she walked in the door she noticed a couple of angry faces. Namely, her mother and fathers.  
  
'Mary, why are you covered in mud? That's the third time this week! I can't believe how immature you are. Your twelve years old, why don't you grow up!'  
  
Mary tried to argue but she found it impossible against her parents wishes. She trudged to the kitchen, grabbed some dinner then went to bed. Since it was already nine o'clock she decided to go to bed. As Mary walked over to her bed she muttered 'Why do I have to grow up? Why can't I just stay a kid forever?' She lay down and fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise and Mary woke with a jolt from her restless sleep, filled with groans of 'No' and 'Forever'. There was the noise again. Mary got up and hesitantly walked to her door she opened it up. There, in the hallway between her room and her bathroom was a boy. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could the boy put his hand over her mouth.  
  
'Shhhhhhhhh' He said. 'Shut the door.' Mary was so dumbstruck that she would have done anything he said. She knew that he couldn't have been a robber, because he would have stolen all the paintings and stuff from her hallway, so he must have been kind of safe.  
  
Mary sat on her bed. 'Ok I won't scream if you tell me who you are and what you're doing in my house.'  
  
'Wendy, stop joking around, it's me, Peter!' Mary looked at the boy. He was very strange. He almost reminded her of that old children's book character, Peter Pan, except he wasn't real, he was just a story.right?  
  
'My names not Wendy, its Mary, I don't know any Wendy's except for my grandmother, but I don't think she has much to do with it, now you better tell me who you are or I swear, I will scream.'  
  
The boy stuck out his hand. 'I'm Peter Pan.'  
  
'Yeah right, and I'm Sleeping Beauty.'  
  
'I thought you said you were Mary?'  
  
'Whatever, anyway, let's say you were Peter Pan, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I came because Hook is going to try and kidnap Wendy and this is Wendy's house. I came to get Wendy before he does.  
  
'But I'm not Wendy.'  
  
'But I couldn't tell until you told me and I'm guessing he won't be able to either.'  
  
'So you're saying you want me to come with you?'  
  
'Away to Never land'  
  
'Never land? You mean THE Never land, having adventures with Pirates, Indians, Mermaids?!?!?!?!?!!?!?'  
  
'That's the one' Peter grinned.  
  
'Id love to! But, I can't.' Mary turned away. 'I can't just leave; I have to many things here, friends, family.'  
  
Peter came round and whispered into her ear (A/N I LOVE that scene! In the movie! I think it is sooo cool.')  
  
'Come away with me and you will never, ever have to think about grown up things again.'  
  
Mary smiled and looked at him. 'Never, is an awfully long time.' (A/N I know that that is straight from the movie, but I like those lines.)  
  
'Come on, I'm going to teach you to fly'  
  
'Like in the story? I don't think ill do very well.'  
  
'You'll be fine, its fun, come on, ill teach you, all you need is to think happy thoughts'  
  
Mary squeezed her eyes shut in concentration but nothing happened. Peter laughed. 'Well, maybe you need two things, happy thought and fairy dust. TINK! TINK! Where are you!?!' All of a sudden Tinkerbell flew over. Peter grabbed her and shook her on top of Mary's head. 'There you go.' Mary immediately floated upwards.  
  
'Oh my god! Look at me! I'm flying!'  
  
'Yep, you are!' Peter floated up as well. 'Lets go!'  
  
A/N Ok, that's the end of the chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue. I know that Peter is a bit out of character in this story, but i'm trying. Anyway please review! I love all reviews! And read my other story too!  
  
~SuperGirl56~ 


End file.
